


turning the tables

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Marc is a racer, Luca is his childhood friend and has nothing to do with racing





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts), [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> this is for Always_Dreaming and F1_rabbit for following my other story, reviewing and keeping me writing,  
> I hope you like this one.

"So,"Luca says while walking out of the kitchen,"is there anything else I can do?" 

Marc looks up from his magazine and frowns.

"No, don't think so."

"Ok, dinner will be ready in 25 min. I made enough for tomorrow too, good luck in Germany."

"Thank you," Marc says and get's up to walk him out and by the door, Luca turns around to look at him,"I really appreciate everything you do."

"I know."

"When I get back, let me take you out to dinner, as a thank you."

"Not necessary, just win ok?"

"I'll do my best, see you next week."

With that Luca walks into the dark night, it's just a couple of minutes to his own house and during the walk he smiles about the fact that Marc asked him out, again. And Luca meant it when he said that wasn't necessary, it really isn't, just seeing that smile around his lips is more then enough thanks for him. Sometimes he wondered if it would ever return again, after Melissa broke up with him he withdrew more and more. He wasn't the cheery funny Marc he knew and loved so much, the Marc he got to know three years back. 

At that time he knew the name, he knew he was this new kid in Motorracing and that he was good, he never watched it though. He was there when he and Melissa met, they were inseperable from the first moment, always together and they quickly got involved with each other. he was happy for him, even if it meant Marc had less time for him, he was his best friend and he wanted him to be happy. 

But after about five months she changed, she demanded he would be home more, spend more time with her and Marc tried to explain that wasn't up to him, that his carreer required of him to be gone a lot so he brought her with him to the races but that wasn't a succes. Sitting in his box wasn't enough, she wanted him with her when he wasn't on track but that time was needed to talk to his engineers about the set-up of the bike and for sponsorevents, fans, interviews.

Marc tried his best but her behavior got unmanageable during those weekends up unto the point that Marc's crew chief told him she wasn't welcome in the box anymore. Then she did the unthinkable, she made an ultimatum, stopping at the end of the season or she would leave him.

Marc tried talking to her, knowing he couldn't give up racing just yet, he was just 20 years old, worldchampion in Moto2 and one of the most succesfull teams in MotoGP, the Repsol Honda team, was eyeing him for a seat. He couldn't stop now but he also didn't wanted to loose her so he came to Luca, asking what he should do. At first he was reluctant to help, Melissa also being his friend but eventually he told him that his carreer was more important, it would hurt, loosing Melissa, but there would be more girls, he was still so young, he could still reach so much in racing, everything he dreamed about was still within reach. 

He listened to Luca, he told Melissa he wouldn't quit and that was it, she left, just like that and some days later Marc called him, crying and sobbing in the phone, it broke his heart. The next day he looked him up and his house was a mess, blankets on the couch, pizzaboxes on the floor next to beer bottles and wine bottles, he was wearing clothes that were filthy and he had a stubble of at least three days. 

It took Luca quite some talking but finally he managed to convince Marc to take a shower and change clothes and while he was doing that, Luca made him some sandwiches and cleaned his house. Just when he was folding the last blanket he came down the stairs and walked into the room. Luca looked up and smiled at him, ushering him into the kitchen to give him something to eat. 

It took a couple of days but after that, his clothes where back in the closet, washed and ironed out and his fridge was full again and after about a week Marc made the joke that he did such a good job, he didn't think his house has ever been that clean. Luca just smiled and looked at him, seeing he really appreciated it but he also noticed that spark was gone, the smile that was always playing around his lips. So Luca suggested to come here twice or three times a week to keep his house clean and Marc looked at him, telling him he didn't needed to do it but he insisted. It would also give Luca some more time with him, trying to get that smiles and spark back on his face. 

In the months after that his moods went up and down, he could blow up over the tiniest thing, throw things around and Luca quickly found out it was best to just let him, afterwards though, the worst thing happened, he would break down, crying and saying Melissa's name, saying he needs her, he can't do without her, she was the one thing that kept him sane. Everytime Luca would hold him while he would cling to him, telling him he didn't need her, he could do without her, he had his brother, his parents, his friends, his fellow riders during race weekends that seemed like a family and he had him.

And slowly the smile came back too and the sparkle in his eyes returned and after about four months he thanked Luca for the first time. He realized that his breaking down moments must have been hard for him to witness and he was a bit ashamed he let him see him like that too but Luca just smiled and waved it away. 

He would keep asking him out to dinner and he kept saying no to him even though it was getting harder to resist him. Luca didn't only spend more time with him then ever, he also started to watch him while he would work out in his gym or the backyard or when he would swim or when he would come back from a run in the wood, breathing hard, sweaty and sometimes shirt already pulled off. 

Marc knew Luca was watching him, smile around his lips, teeth biting his lip in concentration, always suddenly looking up at Luca, making him blush and Marc laugh.

 

Once home he throws his keys in a bowl and lets himself drop in the couch, he knows very well that his feelings for Marc changed. It changed from the friendship he felt for a friend to something deeper, but it couldn't work, it wouldn't work. Even though he would love to try he couldn't take the risk, if it would blow up in his face he would lose him as a friend and that thought, he just can't bare and besides, Marc wasn't gay, he liked girls not men.

 

"Hey."

Marc looks up from his breakfast to see Dani walking up to him, sitting across from him with his breakfast.

"Hey, Dani."

"How are things going between you and Luca?"

"Same as always."

"You should ask him out, he's crazy about you."

"That's strange though, because I asked him to dinner countless times but he keeps saying no."

"He does?"

"Yeah,"Marc says and leans forward,"what makes you think he's crazy about me?"

"Because of everything he does for you, has been doing for months."

"He's my friend, he looked after me after...you know,"Marc says and his face clouds for a moment,"but anyway, that's what friends do."

"Friends check up on you from time to time, they call to see how you are doing, they don't clean your house three times a week or cook for you three times a week or wash and iron his clothes."

"No?"

"No, Marc, he is really crazy about you, trust me, you just need to.....confront him with it."

"How?"

"Ask him." Dani shrugs.

"What?" Marc laughs.

"Ask her point blank, it's the only way."

"What if he denies?"

"He won't."

"But what...."

"No but's, you think to much, Marc, just ask him and if he denies, confront him."

 

Luca watched every practice and the qualification on tv, happy that he got pole and during the race it was wet, very wet and Marc almost fell, making Luca let out a scream, only to breath out relieved when he stayed on the bike and he won. Luca jumped for joy, he were so happy for him. he watched how he celebrated with the team and talked to the journalist after, reliving his race, his near crash and how extremely happy he was. When he looked into the camera he blew the viewers a kiss and Luca blushed, what if that kiss was just for him, he thought, only him, from his Marc and he bit his lip before shaking the thought from his mind, realizing how ridiculous it was, after all, Marc wasn't gay.

 

The next two days spent with Marc were weird, he acted strange, almost avoiding Luca or watching him with a frown and Luca wondered if there was something he had done to offend him and when he done cleaning up the kitchen he walked into the livingroom, Marc sitting on the couch, staring ahead.

"Are you ok?" he ask.

Marc turns his face to look at him and he smiles.

"Yeah, just....can you come sit for a moment? I have to tell you something."

That send his mind into overdrive, did he meet someone? Did he have someone new in his life? Was he going to tell he didn't need him anymore? Slowly he walks to the couch and sits down, hands folded together and looking ahead.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This, cleaning my house, washing my clothes, cooking dinner for me."

"Because, I'm your friend and I wanted to help you get back on your feet."

"Yeah I thought so too but I had a talk with Dani this weekend and he said something and when I started thinking about it, I realized he was right."

Luca still doesn't look at him, to nervous and he doesn't know Dani and Dani doesn't know him so why would he try to make him look bad?

"Can you please look at me?"

Slowly Luca turn his head and looks at him, chocolate brown eyes looking at back reassuring and he smiles.

"It's ok, I just have one question and I want an honest answer."

"Ok."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

Luca laughs, it's a forced one and he know Marc hears that too.

"Sorry, I just....you're my friend, of course I have some feelings for you." he shrug.

"I'm not talking about feelings as in feelings you have for a friend, Luca."

"I know." he whispers and looks at his hands again.

"No, look at me," Marc says and he look at him again,"you want to be more then friends?"

For a split second Luca thinks there is some kind of spark in his eyes, not the one that is always there but a different one, one he never saw before except....when he was with Melissa and for a second he thinks there might be hope so he take a deep breath before he answers him.

"Yes." he whispers.

"What was that?"

"Yes," he says and look away again, standing up suddenly,"I should really go."

"No, please,"Marc stands up too, grabbing his arm and stopping him, standing really close now, too close because he can feel Marc's breath ghosting over his skin,"don't go."

His free hand slowly comes up and cups Luca's cheek, turning his face to look at him and when he does he barely has the chance to react before Marc leans down and captures his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. When he break it he closes his eyes and counts till ten.

"Why did you do that?" he ask quietly.

"Because I wanted too."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because, Marc, you're not gay." he says and looks at him.

"I thought so too, but seeing I don't have much luck with women maybe I should....I don't know, try something else."

"What if it doesn't work? I don't want to loose you as a friend."

"But what if it does?"

"I can't take the risk." he whispers and looks away.

"Then let me take it for the both of us."

"What?"

Luca turns his head to look at him but again his lips are on his, catching Luca off guard and his hands come up to push him away at the same time that Marc's tongue slips over his lips and without wanting too, he moans, lips slightly parted and Marc takes advantage of that by slipping his tongue inside. Luca's hands stop midway before they clench the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer and he smiles against his lips.

"You better not be playing with me, Marc Marquez, because if you are, if you break my heart I swear I will kill you."

"I'm not and I won't," he whispers against his lips before he moves down and nips at his neck, goosebumps arising all over his body,"let me prove it to you."

Without warning he scoops Luca up in his arms bridal style and carries himh to the bedroom where he places him on the ground again and the kiss continues, turns heated very quickly and Luca's fingers slip in his hair while Marc's slip under his shirt, carressing his skin, fingerstips tracing his spine and he arches his back, moaning softly into his mouth. Marc slides his shirt up and Luca lifts his hands so he can take it off to throw it on the ground. Marc's fingers dance over his skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake while his lips attach themselves to his neck, nipping, sucking, kissing, biting and his hands slip in Luca's backpockets and he pulls him firmly against him making Luca's breath hitch when he feel his erection pressing against his abdomen.

"Shit Marc..."

The other looks up and locks eyes with Luca, suddenly a nervous expression in them.

"I don't.....I've never done this before, I don't really know how..."

"Shh,"Luca says and places his finger over Marc's lips,"it's ok, I'll help you."

"So you've done this before then?"

"Yeah,"Luca says and takes Marc's hands to guide him to the bed, sitting down and pulling Marc next to him,"are you really sure about this?"

"I am, I think," Marc says and frowns,"kissing you felt good."

"Right."

Luca doesn't really know if Marc means it, if he should continue with this and if it's such a good idea, what if he changes his mind after, what if he doesn't want this, him, after all. But all thought are pushed to the background when Marc leans forward and catches his lips in a passionate kiss, pushing him back on the bed, settling between his legs. Lips slowly find a way down, littering Luca's body with kisses, nips and bites and Luca arches his back while his fingers slip in his hair.

Marc's fingers rest at the closure of his jeans before he slowly opens it and when he looks up and sees crystal blue's looking back at him he opens the button, pulling the zip down and Luca raises his hips to help him get out of his jeans. When Marc looks at him, he sees the outline of Luca's cock and it's huge, Marc swallows and traces his finger over it, amazed at the fact that it twitches under his touch. Luca breaths in deeply, fingers clenching the sheet and when he feels Marc nuzzles his cock through the cotton he really has to make an effort not to cum on the spot.

"Marc..." it sounds desperate.

The other looks up, seeing Luca's condition and he feels a swell of pride he caused that. He crawls up and over his body, searching and finding now dark blue eyes watching him with lust he smiles.

"How am I doing?" Marc whispers.

Luca is breathing hard and raspy and he licks his lips.

"Oh, you're doing pretty good." he says.

He reaches a hand out to cup Marc's cheek and Marc turns his head to kiss and ultimatly suck Luca's thumb inside his mouth, licking it while keeping eyecontact before he let's it slip out with an obscene plop.

"Now what?"

"Uhm, well.....how far do you want to take this?"

"Not thát far, I'm not yet ready for that, sorry."

"Right, that's ok, baby steps, but you could lose your own jeans for starters,"Luca says and smiles when he sees Marc is already sitting up to do so,"and uhm....you could, move between my legs."

Marc shuffles between Luca's legs, the latter wrapping his around Marc's waist and pulling him in.

"Come here."

Luca reaches his hands for him and Marc leans over the other, both moaning when their cocks make contact, even through the cotton of their boxers it feels so good. Marc's hands are placed next to Luca's head and tha latter frames his face and pulls him down for a kiss. When he breaks it the two look at each other, Luca closely watching Marc's expression while he rocks his hips up. Marc's body shudders and he closes his eyes, head layd back in his neck while he breathes out slowly.

Luca let's his hands slip around Marc's waist and cups his asscheeks, pulling him against him while raising his hips, causing such delicious friction between their cocks and Marc opens his eyes to look at Luca.

"Good?"

"Really good." Marc confirms.

Suddenly let's a hand wander down between their body's and he pushes down Luca's boxer, freeing his cock and he curls his fingers around it, slowly moving them up and down making the other moan. Luca let's his hands slip underneath the waistband of Marc's boxer and to his relieve Marc raises his hips, allowing Luca to slide it over the curve of his buttocks and the moment their cocks make contact some pre-cum appears on Luca's tip.

"You're close." Marc states.

"Yeah, really close." Luca groans.

"I've barely done anything."

"You're here, doing to me what I've been dreaming about you doing for só long."

"You have?" Marc asks and looks at Luca.

"I have." Luca says and blushes.

Marc smiles and takes both their cocks in one hand, rocking his hips forward slowly, letting them slide alongside each other, starting slow but gradually building a rhythm, with every roll forward he moves his hand down over their cocks, sliding away the foreskin making their most sensitive spots rub against each other. Luca's hands keep squeezing Marc's asscheeks, pulling him against him with every roll forward making the friction even more amazing. 

Suddenly Marc starts to move hs hand faster, rocking his hips forward harder and Luca gasps while he feels that warm feeling in his stomach, trying to find out if Marc is close too but being unable to ask. Soon he reaches his climax and breathing relieved when he feels Marc climax too. Semen coming together on his stomach, forming a large puddle while Marc lays his forehead against his, breathing hard.

After some time, Marc rolls on his back and Luca turns his head to look at him, hand finding his and lacing thair fingers.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Any regret's?" Luca asks.

Marc turns his head and looks at him, smile around his lips.

"Nope."

"Good, that's good."

"How long?" Marc asks and rolls on his side.

"How long what?"

"How long before we can go again?"

Luca laughs at that, hardly believing what he is hearing but relieved at the same time.


End file.
